


Ругань из-за стены

by Minty_February



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_February/pseuds/Minty_February
Summary: Люка Лалльман с детства привык спать с криками за стеной.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 5





	Ругань из-за стены

**Author's Note:**

> песня - «Ругань из-за стены» Noize MC
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Всем мальчикам и девочкам, которых в детстве не любили, как следовало бы. Верю, что все у нас будет хорошо.

_И кто из них прав - мне все равно, ведь они оба мне нужны .  
Я засыпать привык давно под ругань из-за стены .  
Обрывки серьезных взрослых слов уже не мешают мне видеть сны -  
Я засыпать привык давно под ругань из-за стены. _

\- и что ты вообще хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Ты можешь просто оставить меня в покое с твоими криками?!  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты думал не только о себе!  
Момент, в который маленький Люка всегда крепче притягивает подушку и зарывается под неё с головой. Тяжелая набивка подушки, как ни странно, все равно не может заглушить крики родителей. Они лишь становятся тише, более гулкими, долетающими будто сквозь толщу воду.  
Люке всего пять, и он не понимает и половину слов, которыми кидаются друг в друга родители. Папа всегда заканчивает хлопаньем двери и предложением маме «лечиться».  
Люка не понимает, почему мама должна пить липовый чай или аспирин. У неё нет противной температуры, мама даже не падала и не разбивала себе коленки, которые следовало бы покрывать щиплющим бепантеном. Ей же не нужна лекарства, что за ерунду несёт такой вроде бы умный папа ?  
Люка выходит посреди ночи в коридор. На самом деле мальчик совсем не хочет в туалет, просто ему, испуганному очередным скандалом родителей, не спится, и надоедает просто лежать в кровати, рассматривая отражающиеся на потолке огни проезжающих машин.  
Потом мальчик всегда идёт на кухню, украдкой выглядывая из-за двери .  
Мама сидит на стуле, поджав ноги, всхлипывая и шепча себе под нос молитвы на непонятной и пугающей латыни. Женщина не замечает даже собственного сына, тихо переживая и пытаясь подавить собственную истерику, доводя себя до ступора.  
Маленький Люка не знает ничего о религиозном исступлении, о шизофрении, об истерическом расстройстве личности.  
Он лишь в еще большем страхе убегает обратно в комнату, прячется под одеяло и кутается с головой.  
Он просто считает, что, может быть, маме и правда надо лечиться. Через некоторое время Люка решает, что у неё болит душа. 

Люке восемь, и его любимая книга - «Маленький принц». Пусть в силу возраста младший школьник не понимает и половину, что хотел передать великий писатель и лётчик, но ему нравится сама идея _собственной_планеты.  
Люка представляет, как он, в мундире на подобии одеяния самого Маленького принца, ухаживает за цветами, собирает фрукты, играет с собакой, которую он может завести, так как некому запретить притащить в дом щенка.  
Люка продумывает мельчайшие детали, заставляя свой внутренний голос описывать цвета своего замка громче, чем слышится истошные крики из-за стены.  
Люка не понимает, почему папа будто бы уже не ответственен за тех, кого приручил. Неужели он в детстве не читал Сент- экзюпери? Неужели взрослые забывают такие вещи?  
Мальчик вздыхает, пытаясь уснуть, и с силой, до ярких точек перед собой, жмурится, продумывает цвет дождей и направление рек своей планеты.  
Голоса за стеной становятся громче. 

_Да не нужны мне ни ты, ни твои чертовы дети! От них одни проблемы!_

Люка четко проговаривает описание своего мира, затем мычит под нос мотив недавно услышанной по радио песни, но ничего не помогает заглушить так болезненно ранящие слова отца.  
Люка совсем не хочет становиться взрослым. 

Люке десять, и его самое любимое время - когда никого нет дома. Значит, не придётся вставлять наушники от своего первого телефона, судорожно искать любимые песни Queen и заглушать целебным голосом Фредди крики отца, в речи которого все чаще звучит слово «развод».  
Люка не может в этом признаться даже себе, но он ужасно хочет, чтобы эта угроза перестала быть пустой.

Люке четырнадцать, и мама пытается спасти семью совместным выездом в Нормандию. Люка не хочет - что может быть хуже плохо отапливаемого дома в Руане, в компании вечно грызущихся родителей, с визитом на холодное море, с непременным походом на субботнюю мессу, патриотическим выездом в Дюнкерк ? Люка хочет тусить все каникулы с Яном, ведь Артюр как-то научился доставать пиво, а лучший друг уже неоднократно притаскивал отменную травку. Люка просто хочет быть обычным подростком, веселиться с друзьями, гулять допоздна, а вовсе не лишать себя куска мяса в пост.

Люка сильно пожалеет уже через пару лет о своём категорическом отказе.  
«Ты помнишь, как ты нас бросил и не поехал в Руан? Тебе не хотелось быть с семьей? Ты не почитал отца и мать, Люка! И что же теперь?»  
Женщина отправляет в стенку большую коричневую кружку. Ту самую, из которой все время отец пил кофе по утрам. Ту самую, которую ему когда-то подарил маленький Люка, накопив на подарок из карманных денег.  
«Погулял с друзьями, молодец! Отлично, теперь у тебя нет отца, понимаешь, Люка?»  
Испуганный парень закидывает в рюкзак тёплую куртку, запасное белье и невесть как попавшую под руку тетрадку по английскому. Парень спешно выбегает из квартиры, забыв даже взять ключи и зарядку для телефона.  
«Это из-за тебя отец нас бросил!»,- добивает последним ударом в спине крик матери.

Люке семнадцать. Он отчаянно пытается уснуть, но в этот раз ему мешают громкие стоны очередного партнера Мики . Парень сгребает с тумбочки наушники, включает на максимум «Bohemian Rhapsody« и переворачивается набок, стараясь устроиться так, чтобы амбушюр не сильно сжимал ухо.  
Привычка спать с наушниками на расстоянии вытянутой руки выручает и в вечно неспящем коллоке. Дикий секс Мики, выяснение отношений Манон, нервные стуки Шарля по стенам, звуки блева перебравшей Эммы - все проходит мимо лишь сильнее закрывающегося в своём коконе Люки.

Люка девятнадцать. Он просыпается посреди ночи, видя во сне странный отголосок детских кошмарах. Как студент- медик, он может объяснить происхождение таких тревожных снов неправильной позой. Мозг не получал достаточное количество кислорода, и, как мог, посылал непутевому сигналы проснуться путём воспроизведения детских воспоминаний.  
-Почему ты не спишь?  
Всегда чутко спящий Элиотт мгновенно просыпается, чтоб обнять испуганного тяжело дышавшего бойфренда. Люка тихо выдыхает и, повернувшись к Демори, прикрывает глаза и устраивается на худом плече бойфренда.  
-Какая-то херня приснилась, - шепотом поясняет парень и почти мгновенно проваливается в спокойный, здоровый сон.  
Наушники на прикроватной тумбочке заменились стопкой учебников по анатомии, а за стеной лишь изредка слышны ночные поскуливания недавно подаренного Элиоттом золотистого ретривера.  
Люка наконец-то может спать.

-Папа, я тебя потерял,- слышит сзади себя тихий тонкий голос Элиотт, и тут же отвлекается от эскизов для книги. Парень моментально сажает ребёнка себе на колени, коротко целует в висок и смахивает торчащие во все стороны волосы, обнажая огромные сонные голубые глаза.  
\- Ты почему не спишь?,- Элиотт встаёт вместе с сыном со стула и направляется в сторону кухни.  
\- Приснилось что-то,- хмурится мальчик, усиливая тем самым и без того поразительное сходство с Люкой.  
\- Думаю, у меня есть лекарство от ночных монстров,- довольно произносит Элиотт, щёлкает кнопкой кипячения чайника и достаёт пачку какао  
\- А папа ещё не пришёл?  
\- Нет, Исак,- тихо произносит Элиотт, наливая кипяток в чашку,- ты же помнишь, кем папа работает по ночам.  
\- Суперменом! Он спасает людей!  
Элиотт улыбается, ставит перед сыном чашку тёплого сладкое напитка и ещё раз лохматит длинные светлые волосы. В самом деле, объяснить пятилетке про супермена было в разы проще, чем пояснять про график дежурств хирургов в больнице. Мальчишка вскоре начинает сонно тереть глаза, и, не допивая своё любимое какао, засыпает на руках Демори. Парень относит мальчишку обратно в спальню, и, прежде чем вернуться к рисованию иллюстраций, быстро делает селфи с заснувшим сыном .  
Люке тридцать два, и он устало бредёт по коридору, снимает с лица маску, стаскивает латексные перчатки и скидывает их в бачок утилизации. Именно этот жест символизирует, что ночное дежурство наконец-то заканчивается и можно проверить сообщения в телефоне.  
«Прохвост опять выпросил лишнюю чашку какао»,- читает Люка с тёплой улыбкой комментарий супруга к фотографии.  
Хирург Демори искренне уверен, что он заключил брак с лучшим в мире мужчиной. никогда нельзя было точно сказать, какую фотографию пришлёт Элиотт - горячее обнаженное фото из ванной или же, как сейчас, спящий на руках сын.  
Люка отвечает парой сердечек и подписью «скоро буду». Он старается быстрее добраться домой, застать мужа с сыном спящими поперёк кровати, и, приняв быстрый душ, осторожно устроиться рядом.  
Люка ненавидит, если хотя бы кого-то из них троих нет дома.


End file.
